1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal, and in particular, to a portable terminal for enabling convenient Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) viewing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a portable terminal refers to a device which provides wireless communications between users or between a user and a service provider through a Base Station (BS) or an access point. A wide range of service contents are provided to users through portable terminals, such as voice call, Short Message Service (SMS), mobile banking, television viewing, on-line games, and Video On Demand (VOD).
The portable terminals may be classified into a bar type, a flip type, and a folder type according to their looks. The bar-type portable terminal has communication circuits and an input/output device with a transmitter and a receiver in one housing. The flip type is formed by adding a flip cover to the configuration of the bar type. The folder type is so configured as to be opened or closed along with the rotation of a pair of housings and as to have an input/output device separately in the housings. A sliding-type portable terminals increase portability and use convenience and satisfy various user demands.
While mobile communication services provided through these portable terminals may have been limited to voice call and SMS message transmission at an early developmental stage, expanded services may include, for example, games, transmission of music and moving pictures, on-line games, and multimedia service.
DMB service may be commercialized using the portable terminals as DMB receivers. Since existing portable terminals are designed to fulfill the functions of voice call and message transmission, for long-time DMB viewing, an additional cradle for mounting a portable terminal therein may be required or a user may have to handhold his portable terminal to place the display at the eye level. In addition, the displays of the conventional portable terminals may have a large length relative to a width, thus being unsuitable for viewing broadcasting programs. Because the DMB service, like standard terrestrial television broadcasting, may present pictures at an aspect ratio with a relatively large width with respect to a length, broadcast pictures may not be viewed with full utilization of the screen area of the display of the conventional portable terminal.